


clueless

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes x Reader Fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, marvel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Scary movies leads to cuddling, which leads to... you and Bucky?





	clueless

**Author's Note:**

> written for a Halloween writing challenge on tumblr - prompt is in bold. hope you enjoy! xx

“It’ll be fun, c’mon!” 

You’re sitting on your bed, a pillow on your face, your groans muffled as you shake your head in response. Bucky’s leaning against the wall across from you, while Vision is curiously staring out your bedroom window.

“Miss Y/N, I will attend this ‘horror movie night’ event, for your sake, if you so desire.” Vision says reassuringly, smiling as he looks over at you. 

“The movies won’t even be  _ that  _ scary, Y/N. No need to be a scaredy cat.” You roll your eyes, sitting up, letting the pillow fall into your lap.

“I hate scary movies, you ass. Why would you even suggest this over trick-or-treating?”

“ _ Somebody  _ didn’t want to go last minute costume shopping, remember?” Bucky side-eyes you, and you throw the pillow at his head.

“Last-minute costume shopping is the equivalent of a lame ass costume. And I’d rather have no costume than a lame ass one.”

“Such a lazy ass!” Bucky says, chuckling as you glare at him.

“I hate you so much. Vision, will you come with me to the kitchen, just so  _ this  _ asshole doesn’t try to sneak up on me while my back’s turned?” Vision nods, already making his way towards the door. Bucky’s laughing, his hand resting over his heart.

“Damn, that really hurts, sweetheart. Can’t believe you don’t trust me!”

“After last Halloween, I’ve become much more  _ aware,  _ so watch yourself, Barnes.” You practically growl, punching him in the side before escaping out your door.

* * *

While you and Vision are busy grabbing snacks and drinks from the kitchen, Bucky and Sam are setting up in the main living room.

“This better be worth it, man. I could be getting real drunk right now upstairs.” Sam mumbles, handing Bucky a stack of movies.

“Shut up, Sam. You know I hate Stark’s parties; besides, this was the only way I was gonna get any alone time with her,” Bucky whispers, looking back at you in the kitchen, Sam following his gaze.

“Man, you have got it  _ bad.  _ Pull the classic ‘stretching’ move so you can get your arm around her!” He says, laughing as Bucky smacks him on the back. “Dude, what the hell!”

“Stop fucking around, losers. I already regret agreeing to this mess!” You shout from across the room, your arms full with different bags of chips and popcorn. Vision follows you into the living room, nearly dropping the dipping bowls when a scream sounds from the hallway. 

“What the fuck was that?” You say, your hand immediately dropping the food for the tactical knife you keep strapped to your ankle. Bucky’s on edge, Sam facing the opposite side of the room. 

You hear a loud laugh just as the doors open, spotting Wanda and Steve as they poke their heads in.

“Assholes!” You shout, grabbing the nearest sofa cushion and throwing it. Wanda and Steve start laughing once again, Wanda stopping the cushion before it could hit her in the face. 

“Don’t be antisocial, come to the party! You don’t need a costume!” Steve says, grabbing the cushion from midair as he strides in. 

“Yeah, uh, no thanks, man.” Bucky says, his shoulders relaxing as Sam drops onto the couch, his arm over his eyes. Steve raises an eyebrow, tossing the cushion onto the couch as he wraps an arm around your shoulder.

“I know you hate his parties, Buck, but even I gotta admit; it’s pretty fun up there right now,” Steve smiles, glancing down at you as you grab ahold of his hand. 

“I’ll go upstairs if you stay here, help clean up, and watch one movie, Captain!” You say, pushing his arm off as you jump onto the sofa, pulling him down with you. Sam laughs, rolling his eyes. Steve nods, already reaching down for the bags of snacks you had dropped earlier. 

“It’s a deal!”

* * *

**“She’s dead, isn’t she?”**

**“Yep.”**

**“Oh, thank god. I wasn’t sure how many more times I could stab her.”**

You all sit in terror, hiding together behind your formidable blanket wall as the movie continues to play on screen. Bucky’s managed to wrap his arm around you protectively, your face buried in his chest as you avoid any terrifying images from being burned into your memory. Sam’s on the other side of the couch, winking at Bucky as he notices the two of you huddled up. Steve also takes notice, and even shifts away from you as the movie continues.

“Is it over yet?” You ask, your voice a hoarse whisper as you look up at Bucky. He looks down at you, shaking his head.

“I’ll let you know when.” He says, his arm tightening around you as you grip his shirt.

Bucky’s silently praying that you won’t be able to hear his heartbeat racing a mile a minute in his ribcage, all the while you’re hoping he can’t notice the way you keep breathing out of your mouth, trying to avoid inhaling his sweet scent every 2 seconds. 

Both your heart rates are elevated beyond normal, thanks to each other, yet neither of you can tell. For now.

Just as the scene ends, Steve feels a slight shove in his side. He looks over at Sam, who waves his phone around, and then looks at Steve. He pulls out his phone, noticing the text Sam just sent him.

_ S: Let’s go. _

Steve looks over at Sam once again, raising an eyebrow. Sam rolls his eyes, sighing as he types out another message.

_ Let the lovers over there have some peace and quiet, man! But don’t let them notice. _

Steve finally understands, grinning when he glances over at you and Bucky, realizing you’re both wrapped up in each other even when the worst part of the movie is over. He glances back at Sam, nodding as he eyes the door across the room. 

Ever so quietly, Sam slips out from under the blanket, jumping over the couch and making his way out the door. Steve moves over to his now empty spot, not drawing any attention from either you nor Bucky. Smiling, he waits just a few more minutes before he finally makes his escape, glancing back at the two of you as he shuts the door behind him.

The ending of the movie finally arrives, and it’s when you kick your feet up onto the couch that you realize Steve and Sam are nowhere to be found. 

“What the… where did those two go?” You mumble to yourself, noticing their side of the couch was cold - meaning they must’ve left some time ago. 

“Oh shit!” Bucky shouts, scaring the shit out of you as you jump, hurriedly turning away from the screen.

“What the fuck, dude!” You shout, slapping his chest as you bury your face in his neck, your legs now resting on his lap. Bucky starts giggling, his arms now wrapped around your waist, his face buried in your hair. You feel his chest rumble with laughter, and you can’t help but start giggling along with him.

You look up at him as he pulls away, and suddenly you’re aware of just how close you two are. You’re practically sitting on his lap, your arms around his neck. Bucky’s hands are resting on your back, his face hovering only inches away from yours. His eyes lock with yours, a little sparkle glimmering in them as he smiles, a curly strand of hair falling in front of you. You laugh, tucking the loose piece behind his ear. 

“Sorry for scaring you, sweetheart.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good enough apology, Barnes.” You say, raising an eyebrow as he blushes, his left hand gently rubbing your back.

“What would qualify as a good enough apology for you, doll?” He whispers, his gaze darting between your lips and your stare. You drop your gaze to his own lips, noticing the way his teeth are digging into his bottom lip, to the point of drawing blood.

“Bucky,” You whisper, looking up at him.

“Y/N,” He whispers back, his gaze locking with yours. 

“Just kiss me already, oh my god,” You tangle your fingers in his hair as he finally closes the distance between you, his lips soft and gentle against yours as he pulls you in as close as he can. He pulls away only seconds later, resting his forehead against yours as you press another small kiss at the corner of his mouth, your hand coming up to rest on his cheek. 

“Let’s get out of here before Sam tries to ruin the moment, yeah?” Bucky says, a pale pink blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears as you pull away, clasping your hands together behind his neck.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
